


Addicted to You

by Jyoux3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyoux3/pseuds/Jyoux3
Summary: Kris and Suho have not so warm reunion in one of Chinese award events. Junmyeon calls him out and the two argue, though-... events unfold quite unexpectedly.Krisho hate fuck basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me on the edit aksjfaskfj it was hard to find Kris' picture in high quality and even screenshots were hard to capture..  
> I've had this idea ever since I got into Krisho, which was like 4 months ago? If not more.. Soooo.... Enjoy? Let me know what you think.

 

Everything seemed to be going just perfectly for Yifan. He started his music career again, acted in a Hollywood movie with few of the biggest actors, played basketball with NBA, basically cleaned filth out of his life and was starting anew.

All seemed so perfect until he received a call from his manager, saying that he had to attend one of Chinese award shows and perform. That would be just fine, but-… Exo is going to be there too.

It would be a lie if he said that he didn’t feel guilty at all for leaving. Oh no, he did. Especially because of the way he left. He didn’t even tell anything to them before just signing the damn contract, like a little whiny bitch to be quite honest. It was so childish of him.  
Well, he’s a different man now. He gave off such a badass vibe in his music videos and the way he dressed, but was he really that different from the goofy and soft guy that he was with them?

Sigh passed his lips, is he really going to do this? Sure, he could decline, but that would mean arguing with the manager and well, his stage was already planned out. He only found out yesterday that exo are going to be there too. _Ah… How unlucky._  
Well, sooner or later he was going to meet them after all, right? How bad can it be? He was sure that they won’t even talk, or just give a greeting and that’s it. There will be too many cameras around to even try and interact. It shouldn’t be a problem.

 

Yifan was now sitting in the dressing room. His stylist just finished working with his red hair and applied the light make up, just as usual. He was dressed already and all set up to go. Luckily, so far he haven’t encountered any unwanted people -coughs- exo -coughs-.

“Yifan!” His manager called out as she got inside, handing him bunch of papers. “Bring this to the person in charge, alright? I have to do a few more things.” She added before running off again, obviously in a hurry.  
Yifan would protest and whine, since he was lazy, but now he had no choice. The giant got up and walked out of the room, his eyes scanning the hall. _Clear._  
The male quickly walked to where the guy was, just a few rooms away from here. He entered it after a few knocks, being greeted with a huge smile.  
“Ah Yifan!” He called out as Kris handed him the papers. “Thank you! It’s been such a mess for the last few days.” The man sighed before turning back to his work. As he was heading out, the man called for him again.  
“Oh right! Tell your manager that everything is ready for the next week.” Kris turned his head towards the man as he was opening the door.  
“Yeah yeah-!” His body bumped into someone.  
“Oh sorr-..”  
Shit. **SHIT.** **YIFAN RUN. RUN!**

The male that he bumped into, had grey hair which were styled into two horns. He looked quite different, but there was no way Yifan wouldn’t recognize him. _Junmyeon._  
Really? Out of all people he could bump into, he just HAD to bump into Junmyeon?

“Oh uh… Hey..?” Yifan greeted him as naturally as possible before closing the door behind him and stepping aside to pass him and head back to his dressing room. Junmyeon didn’t seem to say a word, just look at him confused for a second. _Good_ , he didn’t want to speak. It makes things only easier for Kris.

He immediately took a few steps forward, passing the smaller one.  
“Yifan..?” The other called out suddenly and Kris froze. _Um, body, could you please move?_ Well, apparently it had other plans as his feet didn’t seem to move at all. Instead his head turned to the shorter one.  
“I heard you were going to attend this, but didn’t expect to meet you.” Junmyeon spoke somewhat calmly, but his tone and the sudden spark in his eyes indicated something strange, he was definitely angry.  
“Uhm yeah… I have to go now though sooo-..” Kris began walking again, or well, tried at least, but his legs were like two over-boiled noodles.  
“Oh… Are you really going to run just like that, again?” He caught the bitterness in Junmyeon’s voice quite easily, but didn’t really know what to respond. I mean, it was his plan to begin with.  
“You do know that the laws were fixed right? We are actually able to contact now and talk again.” Suho added, making Yifan frown but not say a word. _Of course he knew_ , but he felt way too guilty to do so. Instead he took another step towards the dressing room, just to feel his wrist suddenly get grabbed.  
“5 minutes.”  
_What? What did Suho mean by 5 minutes?_

Junmyeon glanced around the corridor before yanking Kris into a room.  
“What are you doing?” Yifan spoke with a confused expression. Is he going to beat him up or something? Well, he would like to see the shorty try. He didn’t grow even a single centimeter during those few years.  
“Shut up.” Junmyeon called out, his hand twisting the key in the door.  
WHAT IS GOING ON? HE WAS WAY TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

“Look Junmyeon, I’m sorry oka-..” Yifan was about to apologize, but instead he watched as the other walked towards him, his hand reaching out for Kris’ collar and suddenly yanking it, making Yifan lean his head down. Junmyeon stared at him with quite an angry expression. He was sure that he’s gonna end up punching him. Yifan closed his eyes in an instinct, ready for a punch or something, but instead-.. Instead he felt two warm and way too familiar lips pressing up against his. _Oh god how he missed these lips_.  
So this is what he meant by five minutes…

The kiss started slow, Yifan immediately noticed how Junmyeon was unsure of his movements, so he took the lead instead. Yifan’s arms wrapped around the other’s waist and pulled him forwards against his body in a tight hold. Junmyeon finally moved his hands away from his collar, instead wrapping both of them around his neck and pulling him closer. Kris nipped onto his bottom lip, making Junmyeon whine out into the kiss and instantly send shivers down Yifan’s spine. _Oh god his voice…_

Junmyeon took the hint and parted his lips, allowing Yifan’s hungry tongue immediately slide in. The two played around in a sloppy but hungry kiss, saliva starting to drip down Suho’s chin. The smaller’s hips began grinding into Kris’, earning a moan from him. Yifan moved his hands and pulled onto Junmyeon’s shirt, sliding his hands under it and running his fingers slowly and teasingly on his back against the heated skin.  
Suho broke the kiss, pressing his face into Kris’ neck, quick breaths escaping his lips. He was dazed completely, and that only pleased Yifan. He could feel Suho’s hands slowly creep up under his shirt, running his fingers on his chest. Kris leaned down again to capture the other’s lips, but instead a sudden phone ringing was heard.  
“Fuck…” Junmyeon mumbled, pulling himself from the other’s arms and taking out his phone.

_How did they actually get to this point? He was expecting Junmyeon to punch him or yell at him, not have a heated making out session._

“Yeah, I’m coming. I was talking with the manager.” Junmyeon hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket and fixing up his shirt. He looked around but Yifan had already handed him a tissue. Junmyeon wiped over his lips and chin before throwing it away.  
“I was expecting you to yell at me or punch me.” Yifan spoke, doing the same and fixing his disheveled appearance. As he moved his eyes, he saw the other suddenly smirk.  
“Oh don’t worry, that will come.” Junmyeon gave a slight hint before unlocking the door and leaving first. _What did he mean by that???_

It took Yifan a few minutes to actually calm down and leave the room. It didn’t seem like anyone noticed anything. He headed back into the dressing room. They still had around ten minutes before the event will actually start.

“Yifan, did you deliver the papers?” He just gave a nod, setting himself into a seat as the make-up artist seemed to eye him before coming over.  
“Be careful, you wiped some off.” She spoke, applying some right around his lips and on them, looking pleased before moving away. Well, she obviously thought that he ate. And well, he did technically, but not food…

Time passed quickly, and soon he was already at his assigned table along with his manager. Kris watched all the performances the same, clapping at the awards and giving his best reactions to the cameras once they focused on him.  
He felt how his manager stared at him when it was exo’s turn. Sure, Yifan ended up paying the most attention to Junmyeon, seeing him lock his eyes onto Kris’ for just a few seconds. _He just had to do that…_

Yifan’s performance and award came last, he did the few songs, but his attention was mostly kept on exo’s table. They all kept on whispering between each other, but Yixing, along with Chanyeol only smiled. Well, at least those two didn’t seem to hate his guts… Others-.. not so sure.

 

Once the event was over, Yifan headed home as soon as possible. After such day, all he wanted to do was rest. He tried his best to ignore exo and ended up not meeting them again. Good. Junmyeon was enough of an adventure.

As Yifan was removing his jacket to head into the shower, a small paper fell out of its pocket. _Huh?.._ Yifan reached out for it and unfolded. It was someone’s number, and well, judging how he only came close to Suho today, it must be his.  
_How sneaky…_  
A smirk, that he didn’t even notice himself, crept on his lips. He placed the paper on the counter before entering the shower.

It was evening by now, and Kris’ was sprawled on the couch in the living room. He was staring at the paper for around two hours now and contemplating whether he should do it and end up renewing all the connections and most likely getting yelled at by his manager and making drama and-… Well, a lot of stuff. Or if he should just ignore it and continue on. He would lie if he said that he didn’t miss them, well, especially Junmyeon.

After contemplating for another thirty minutes, he finally reached out and gathered up his courage to call the number. It took barely a few beeps before someone answered.  
“Hello?” The familiar voice spoke, making Yifan slightly hesitate before speaking.  
“Hey…” He finally managed to spit something out.  
“Oh! Took you long enough…” He could hear bitterness again.  
“I-.. uh yeah.” Yifan had no idea what to say.  
“So where do you live? I have some time.” _Wait wait wait what? He actually wants to come over?_  
“I won’t bring the others. I just want to talk.” Suho added after a few seconds of Yifan’s silence. _Should he really allow himself this?_  
“Oh, you mean talk like earlier?”  
“Don’t pretend that you didn’t like it.” Junmyeon shot back almost immediately, making Yifan speechless. Well, he wasn’t wrong.  
As much as he hated thinking about the consequences if he meets Junmyeon, he still ended up telling him where to come.  
“Alright, just come to ----, I’ll let you in.”  
“Okay. I’ll send you a message.” Junmyeon then hung up.

“What the fuck am I doing…” Yifan mumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling, hearing the small beep. He reached out for his phone just to see that Junmyeon was already here. That was fast.  
Yifan stood up from the couch and headed towards the door, clicking a few buttons before the main gate opened. Within just a few seconds there were few knocks on the door. Yifan took in a breath before opening it, just to be greeted with extremely soft looking Junmyeon. He had a fluffy coat on and his hair was now down. He indeed looked like a bunny.

Kris stepped aside, letting the other in before closing the door.  
“Such look suits you more, not the overly fake badass.” Junmyeon mumbled while taking off his coat and hanging it. Yifan just frowned and headed towards the living room.  
“Is this the time where you yell?” Kris spoke before sitting down.  
“Pretty much.”  
“Such look doesn’t suit your angry look, you should have yelled earlier and now actually made out with me since you look like a fluffy bunny.” Yifan smirked, earning an almost offended look from Junmyeon.

“I don’t have much to say but just-..” Junmyeon seemed to think for a few seconds before frowning.  
“Why? Just-.. Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Suho looked angry, but yet sad at the same time. Yifan could recognize his emotions too well even now.  
“I did mention it. If I would have told you again, you guys would have talked me out of it. It was horrible Junmyeon, the things that-..”  
“But Yixing managed! He managed and he never complained about anything! And you? You just ran away as soon as it turned harder! You didn’t even let us help you, heck, you just signed the paper and left! Did you think about how we felt? How-.. How I felt? I received a fucking call right after our performance that exo-m is on the lockout because you signed the contract! Just-.. why?..” Junmyeon’s voice rose in volume with each sentence. It was full of anger and sadness, not to mention hints of disappointment. Yifan felt damn guilty, but he knew that what he did was right.

“I trained as long as you just to be placed at the back of the group with barely any lines. I was getting nowhere Junmyeon! Not to mention that I actually did end up with myocarditis and if I continued to work, it might have ended up a lot worse! I had to leave, you know that! And sure I feel guilty for running out like that, but there was no other way!”  
“There’s always a way Kris! How do you think I felt when the three of you left like that? You didn’t even bother trying to contact me after the lawsuit was over! I was expecting at least something from you, but no. Obviously we just meant fucking nothing to you, even me!” Junmyeon took in a sharp breath, trying to calm himself.

“And yet, you still came to me.” Yifan suddenly added, making Junmyeon look up before releasing a disappointed tsk.  
“Fuck you. There’s no use in even trying to talk to you. You’re too full of yourself.” Junmyeon spat the words out, already heading to the door. This time, it was Yifan’s turn to act.  
Without even realizing his body moving, he had already got up and grabbed after Junmyeon’s wrist, pulling him back into a tight hug.

“Let me go, I fucking hate you!” Junmyeon almost yelled out, trying to free his arms but with little luck.  
“You didn’t come here just to yell at me and leave Junmyeon.” He spoke honestly, seeing the other slowly calm down with each second passing.  
“I fucking hate you.” Junmyeon just said again angrily, gazing up with a frown. Yifan couldn’t hold back and ended up leaning down, placing his lips on the others. Though this time, Junmyeon ended up biting into the bottom one roughly, instantly drawing blood and Yifan pulled away with his eyes widened.

“So this is how you wanna play huh?..” Yifan mumbled, wiping over his lips just to see a small trail of blood at the back of his hand. Junmyeon watched him before suddenly yanking Yifan’s shirt again and pressing their lips together into a rough kiss. His hands wandered up and fingers dug into Yifan’s red hair, starting to pull on them painfully. Yifan let out a muffled moan as his hands wandered down onto Junmyeon’s ass, gripping into it and pulling him closer, feeling the other starting to grind his hips desperately.

Yifan broke the kiss after a while, both of them breathless. Junmyeon tugged onto his hair again, making him slightly frown in pain.  
Kris leaned down, peppering the other’s pale neck in kisses. Junmyeon pressed himself closer, letting out a shaky breath followed with a moan. His eyes shot closed and he tilted his head, giving more access. Yifan trailed his teeth against the skin, suddenly hesitating. Junmyeon seemed to sense what he wanted to do, so he just gripped at his hair again.  
“Fucking do it.” He gave the permission and Kris dug his teeth at quite a few spots, leaving bright bruises all over his neck, shoulder and collarbone. Junmyeon was a shaking and moaning mess under him.

“Come on.” Yifan mumbled, letting go and receiving a whine of protest from Junmyeon. He grabbed over the other’s wrist and led him upstairs into his bedroom. Without a second thought, he pushed the smaller one onto the bed, cradling on top of him and pressing another kiss to his already swollen lips. Yifan nipped at them repeatedly, starting to feel the metallic taste. Good. Now both of them were like that.  
By this point, his jeans were feeling extremely tight.

“Fucking take them off already.” Junmyeon mumbled in between the kisses, obviously being uncomfortable himself. Yifan pulled away and practically tore the clothes from both of them within just a few seconds. Junmyeon immediately yanked him down once again and pressed his body as much as possible against the other’s, shaky breath leaving his lips before his eyes locked onto Yifan’s.  
“Someone missed me a bit too much?” Yifan teased, receiving quite a hard slap on his arm.  
“Shut up asshole.” Junmyeon scowled, earning a chuckle from Kris.  
“I don’t remember you cursing this much.”  
“Well, you didn’t bother to show any interest.” Junmyeon replied angrily. “Now shut up and fuck me already.” He added, grinding his hips a few times against the others, making Yifan let out a moan.  
“You’re acting like a complete whore. Is this what you became after I left?” Yifan teased, pulling away.  
“Well, you have to relieve the stress somehow.”  
“Not by being a fucking whore though.”  
“Hey, at least I can get laid, unlike you.” Junmyeon smirked up to him, earning a frown from Kris. He reached out for the drawer and pulled out a condom, Suho eyed it with almost disgust.  
“Don’t use that.” Yifan’s eyes widened a bit but the other turned his away in somewhat of a shame.  
“Alrighty then~.” Yifan mumbled before throwing it back into the drawer and pulling out lube instead. He coated two of his fingers generously, already seeing Junmyeon part his legs.  
“It’s like you have no shame.” Yifan teased again, only receiving a glare from Junmyeon.

Yifan moved closer, pressing one of his fingers against the other’s hole, moving it in teasing circles.  
“Hurry the fuck up or I’ll leave.” Junmyeon mumbled after a while. Yifan let out a chuckle before pressing it in, making the other let out a dragged moan. Yifan moved his long finger around the tight muscles before rubbing it against the small bundle of nerves, making Junmyeon suddenly jolt up and let out a sharp, almost scream like moan.  
“There-..” Junmyeon forced a word out in between the moans and panting. Well, as if Yifan didn’t know where it was. I mean come on, just because two years passed, it didn’t mean that he had forgotten everything.

He pressed another finger in, rubbing the two of them against the spot and scissoring, making Junmyeon almost cry out with each move, panting heavily.  
“Enough-..” Junmyeon whined carefully, but Yifan didn’t stop.  
“Stop I’m close-..” His body began trembling and Yifan pulled out right before he could cum. Junmyeon opened his eyes and shot him an angry glance.  
“Fuck you, seriously…”  
“Well, I’m sure that’s not what’s gonna happen now.” Kris smirked once he saw the sudden embarrassed look on the other’s face.  
“Hurry up.”

Yifan moved closer, parting the other’s thighs and positioning himself before pushing the tip of his cock against the other’s hole. Junmyeon whined and looked up, rolling his hips against it.  
“How impatient…” Kris grinned before suddenly pulling away.  
“Wha-?..” Junmyeon mumbled, about to curse him again.  
“On your knees.” Suho just eyed him for a few seconds before following the command and flipping himself over and positioning on his knees.  
“Good slut.” Yifan mumbled, placing a kiss against the other’s back before rubbing the tip of his cock on his hole a few times, starting to push it in. He could see Junmyeon’s back muscles tightening, a moan escaped his lips and he rocked his hips backwards suddenly, taking it all in. He turned his head sideways to look at Kris, a smirk on his lips.  
“Move.”

Yifan remembered Junmyeon as being this shy and embarrassed one when it came to bed, but now it was completely different.

Yifan took a strong hold on the other’s hips and began thrusting in at a slow pace at first.  
_God how he missed this… Junmyeon should be illegal._

Within just a few minutes, Junmyeon began rocking his own hips against the other to get more friction.  
“Faster~” He called out, throwing a glance at Yifan, who then tightened the hold on the other. There will definitely be bruises there.  
He began pounding roughly into him, pushing his hips as hard as possible, moans spilling over his own lips and mixing with Junmyeon’s. He saw how the other’s head hung down, barely holding up. Sweat decorating his neck and back.  
Yifan grinned to himself before moving one of his arms up and gripping into the other’s hair, pulling on them and making him get up again. Surprisingly, only louder moans began leaving Junmyeon’s mouth, his voice sounding raw and exhausted.  
Huh, so not only bites, but hair pulling was his kink too. Yifan noted that.

Yifan felt his orgasm approaching. He tugged onto the other’s hair roughly, making Junmyeon almost yell out. Few more pounds against his sweet spot and the smaller came untouched. Spilling his seed all over the white sheets and collapsing on the bed. He kept his legs up weakly and turned his head. His whole face was flushed and covered in sweat and tears. He breathed heavily. It turned Yifan on even more.  
He took a hold of the other’s hips with both of his hands again.  
“Cum in me baby~” Junmyeon spoke out in such a seductive voice that within just a few thrusts, Yifan pushed as deep as possible and came with a loud moan. Junmyeon under him moved his hips, milking it fully before visibly shivering. His skin went up in goosebumps and he let out a moan himself.  
“Good boy.” Junmyeon spoke teasingly as Yifan pulled out, setting himself besides Suho who took a few minutes before actually turning around and gluing himself to Kris’ side, his head on the other’s chest. Yifan moved his arm around the other, pressing a kiss against his sweaty forehead.  
“I still hate you.” Junmyeon mumbled in an exhausted voice, though his fingers softly playing on his chest.  _“But I’m so addicted to you.”_


End file.
